Write Love
by MirandaLaBizca
Summary: Su mejor amiga Carly se fue de viaje con su hermano mayor Spencer, dejando a su mejor amiga olvidada y poco despues saliendo con el amor de su vida…
1. Chapter 1

¡YA NO AGUANTO!-grito Sam-¡ES MUY INJUSTO, NADIE SABE LO QUE SIENTO EN VERDAD!

Sam cálmate-le dijo Freddie-solo baja del techo, te podrías lastimar

¿¡QUE ME PODRIA LASTIMAR!¿¡AQUIEN LE IMPORTA!¡A NADIE, TODOS LOS QUE CREI AMIGOS ME DIERON LA ESPALDA!

¡SAM!-grito Carly aterrada-¡ES UNA LOCURA!

¡TU NO SABES NADA SHAY!-grito Sam con lagrimas en los ojos

¿Sam?-pregunto una voz dulce, era Melanie-baja por favor…

¿Melanie?-pregunto Sam bajando la voz- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Nunca olvidaría tu cumpleaños…-respondió su hermana

¿Tu cumpleaños?-preguntaron al coro Carly y Freddie

Te acordaste…-dijo Sam con un hilo de voz

Claro tontita nacimos el mismo día-le dijo Melanie

Sam sonrió

Claro-dijo sonriendo-ayúdame a bajar

Por supuesto-dijo Melanie acercándose a su hermana-dame tu mano

¿Dónde esta?-pregunto Sam buscando la mano de su hermana

Esta ahí ¿no la vez?-pregunto Freddie

La sonrisa de Sam se borro y una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla "_nunca debí llevarme por la curiosidad_" pensó Sam

Estoy ciega-respondió entre cortadamente…

**1 AÑO ANTES**

¡Sam despierta!-le grito su amiga a su oído

¡Yo no me comí las costillas!-grito la rubia

Sam tu mama dice que bajes-le dijo su amiga Carly

¿Por que?-pregunto fastidiada

Algo de una mudanza-dijo Carly

¡Rayos! Lo olvide, dile que bajo en un momento-dijo Sam mientras se ponía los zapatos

Voy-dijo Carly saliendo de su departamento

Sam POV

Como se me pudo haber olvidado la mudanza ¡que torpe soy! Olvide por completo que me mudaba de casa a una más grande

Sam ya es hora ve a casa y empaca tus cosas-me dijo mi madre

¿Y las de Melanie?-pregunte

Ella vino esta mañana, ve a casa y recoge todas tus cosas, deberías ir rápido intentara quitar los caramelos y la comida de tus bolsillos-me dijo mi madre mientras se comía un burrito, cuando llegue fue como digo mi madre Melanie acaba de entrar a mi habitación de puntillas.

¡Melanie sal de mi habitación!-le grite

Por favor tienes en toda tu ropa comida solo déjame quitarla-me rogo

Mejor ve a terminar de recoger tus cosas-le dije para que poco después saliera de mi cuarto como niña regañada, cuando termine de recoger mis cosas, las subí al camión de mudanzas

Ya llegamos-anuncio mi madre, cuando Salí la casa era enorme, era de 3 pisos

Wou-dijo Melanie entrando a la casa, era muy grande y no tenía ni un solo mueble

Elijan la habitación que quieran-nos dijo mi madre, obviamente Melanie salió corriendo miro todas las habitaciones y escogió la mas bonita, mi madre escogió la segunda mas bonita y yo me quede con una vieja habitación pintada de lila la elegí a pesar de haber mas habitaciones, tenia algo especial, una energía la recorrí y me di cuenta de que era muy acogedora a pesar de ser una habitación mas pequeña que las demás, subí mis cosas a mi nueva habitación y nada mas tender mi cama me dormí

Lo que no sabía era que había algo especial en esa habitación…


	2. La misteriosa casa

¡SAM! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡ES HORA DE DESAYUNAR!-gritaba Melanie

¡VOY!-gruño Sam debajo de sus cobijas

Sam POV

Lo único que disfruto en las mañanas de vacaciones es dormir y a iba Melanie gritando como loca ¡como puede despertarme a las 7 de la mañana gritando por toda la casa!

**En el comedor…**

Hola-salude a Melanie que estaba en la mesa desayunando

Hola-me respondió, al parecer había echo el desayuno

¿Qué hiciste de desayunar?-pregunte frotando mis manos

¡Hot dogs!-exclamo feliz

¡Pero Melanie!-exclame entre asustada y sorprendida- ¡eres vegetariana!

¡Quieres comer si o no!-exclamo con aire ofendido

Claro-dije mientras mi hermana me servía, pero miraba el plato con desconfianza

Bueno come-me animo

¿Qué le echaste?-le pregunte

Nada-me respondió sonriente

Ok…-le respondí mordiendo el Hot dogs para luego escupirlo-¡es que quieres envenenarme!

¡Solo es soya!-respondió ofendida

¡Carne de soya!-replique-¡soya con saborizante!

Perdóname señorita perfección-me replico

Será mejor que empiece a desempacar mis cosas-comente dejando mi plato

¡Si será mejor, antes de que te coma la comida!-se burlo

_¿Cuándo dejaras de molestar Melanie?_-pensé

¡Cuando los puercos vuelen!-me respondió, tal vez lo pensé en voz alta

* * *

><p><strong>En su cuarto…<strong>

Hola espumita-salude a mi gato que miraba entretenido al vacio

Miau-me respondió con un maullido casi audible

¿Qué miras?-le pregunte…

¡Y luego yo soy la rara!-Me dijo una voz a mis espaldas-¡hablando con los gatos!

Mira tu!-le respondí a Melanie-apropósito ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?

Vine a decirte que mama acaba de salir con un nuevo novio-me respondió frunciendo el ceño

¡Que raro!-replique-¿ya terminaste?

Si-me respondió

Ahora vete!-replique

¡Que carácter!-me respondió mientras yo le cerraba la puerta en su cara

Cgcgcgcgc-me volte para ver quien producía ese extraño ruido, ¡era espumita!-cgcgcgcg

¿Qué haces?-le pregunte, parecía querer atrapar algo en el cielo pero no había nada

Que le pasa a espumita-dijo Melanie entrando en mi cuarto

¡Valla, no sabes tocar!-le replique

Cgcgcgcgcg-ese ruido era extraño, parecía querer atrapar algo

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutos después…<strong>

Ya me voy-dijo por fin Melanie

Adiós-me despedí, pero en ese momento sonó mi celular

_De: Carly_

_Para: Sam_

_Yo y Spencer saldremos de la ciudad para visitar a mi papa avísale a nuestros fans_

_De: Sam_

_Para: Carly_

_Ok despideme de Spencer_

Vamos espumita deja de jugar-le dije

Pero en ese momento tiro algo que estaba en el aire, parecía una llave tenia un dibujo de una estrella, la agarre y la mire detenidamente de repente sin saber por que, involuntariamente mire al techo, había una pequeña puerta supuse que era el desván, me subí a mi cama e intente abrir la puerta, estaba cerrada, tenia una pequeña estrella dibujada, se me prendió el foco y abrí con la llave, en el desván había muchas mariposas de vidrio colgadas del techo, eran de muchos colores y daba un maravilloso espectáculo . Avance, era una habitación hermosa, pasos después vi una hermosa cama de madera tendida, un ropero, un mueble junto a la cama y una mesita con varias sillas. Abrí el ropero, tenía hermosos vestidos y 3 libros, decidí abrir el primero tenia un dibujo de una chica pelirroja y decía así;

_Había una vez una hermosa chica gentil de hermosos cabellos rojos, se mudo con su familia a una misteriosa casa que tenia un pasado muy misterioso, aquella casa según decía la antigua leyenda Vivian 2 hermosas princesas eran inseparables pero ocurrió algo horrible se pelearon por una chico, una termino por dejar ciega a su hermana ella no aguanto la presión y se suicido. La hermosa princesa arrepentida por sus actos dejo una hermosa habitación que quien la ocupara quedaría ciega si aquella chica aguantaba la presión descansaría en paz y si no no podría descansar en paz…_

_Había un a vez una hermosa chica de hermosos cabellos rojos…_

Cerré el libro de golpe y abrí el de asta el último, tenia un dibujo de mi con un parecido fantástico y el libro decía así:

_Había una vez una hermosa chica ruda de risos de oro, su madre y su hermana se mudaron a una casa misteriosa …_

Me salte la primera parte y leí…

_Su mejor amiga Carly se fue de viaje con su hermano mayor Spencer, dejando a su mejor amiga olvidada y poco despues saliendo con el amor de su vida…_

¡SAM YA LLEGO MAMA!-grito Melanie

¡VOY!-le conteste bajando a mi habitación y dejando el libro.

* * *

><p>Freddie POV<p>

Mi sueño se ha logrado ¡ser novio de la mismísima Carly Shay! o al menos a si pienso.

_**Flash Bak**_

_**Freddie tu…ya sabes-comenzó Carly-aun me quieres?**_

_**Por supuesto-me apresure a decir**_

_**Bueno pensaba…-me dijo jugando con un cable-en darte una oportunidad**_

_**Claro-le conteste emocionado**_

_**¿Enserio?-me contesto emocionada**_

_**Claro-dije**_

_**Haaaaaaaa!-grito de emoción mientras me besaba**_

_**Fin del Flash Bak**_

Pero ahora pienso que no la amo…


	3. Problemas

_Querida Sam_

_¡SOY NOVIA DE FREDDIE! ¿Qué emoción! ¿no? Volveré en 2 semanas (mi hermano se a metido en un problema legal) Bueno me despido haz la tarea y pórtate bien._

_Atte.: Carly_

_P.D: Volveré en 2 semanas, ¡No te deprimas con Melanie! (se me perdió el teléfono, por eso te lo envío en carta)_

_P.D2:¡Espero volver para ver a Freddie !_

Sam se dejo caer en su cama mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro ¿Por qué? Ni ella lo sabía

-¿Por que?-susurro con voz entre cortada-¿Por qué tenia que ser ella?

Con la carta entre manos volvió a dirigir su atención a la puerta del desván ¿El libro tendría algo que ver? Y si no era a si ¿Cómo lo había predicho? O una mejor pregunta ¿estaba realmente enamorada?

-no-dijo ella moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro-no estoy enamorada

-¿Entonces por que lloras?-Le Pregunto su hermana apoyada en el marco de la puerta-¿si no estas enamorada por que lloras?

Era su hermana Melanie asustándola de nuevo

-¿Es que no sabes tocar?-Le reclamo Sam limpiándose las lagrimas

-Tal vez-dijo Melanie entrando a su cuarto y sentándose en la cama-si tan solo dejaras la puerta cerrada

-¿y solamente por que no deje la puerta cerrada entraste?-Le pregunto Sam frunciendo el ceño-¡Que tontería!

-Si tú lo dices…-Respondió Melanie-

-Sal de mi cuarto-Le mando Sam-

-Oblígame-Le contesto Melanie-Sabes que no saldré….¡Oye…! ¿¡Que ray…! ¡Déjame!

-Tu me dijiste-Le dijo Sam empujando a su hermana fuera de su cuarto-"oblígame" fue lo que dijiste ¿O lo vas a negar?

-no lo niego pero…-Le dijo Melanie pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, Sam le cerro la puerta en la cara-Valla hermana que tengo

Sam sonrió pero supo lo que debía de hacer. Con manos temblorosas entro en el desván tan pronto como había entrado el dulce silencio la embriago, se sentó en la cama y durmió un poco.

-¿Qué…?-Pregunto Sam al despertar-¡Rayos me quede dormida!

Sam recordó por que estaba ahí en primer lugar, se acerco al librito y lo abrió:

-Se mudo a la casa…Bla, Bla, Bla-Dijo Sam desinteresada se acerco mas al libro y leyó unas paginas del principio:

_Sola… desolada busco respuestas. La hermosa chica no lo había aceptado y no lo aceptaría, no por ahora…_

Sam soltó el libro con un grito ahogado

-Cálmate Sam-Se dijo-Solo es una libro, un estúpido libro que lo único que quiere es verte sufrir y que predice el futuro y que tal vez planea matarte, pero tal vez

Eso no la calmo, y leyó las paginas donde había estado leyendo:

_El chico…El chico era harina de otro costal, pues el le había dado una oportunidad a la relación de el y de Carly, descubriendo que solo era obsesión y no amor…_

Sam sonrió inconscientemente y leyó de nuevo:

_Carly; su hermoso corazón lleno de inocencia y de amor se llena de prejuicios, su corazón se oscurece y cada día se llena de vanidad y maldad, de mentiras que todo el mundo creerá, por que todos piensan que ella sigue siendo la misma persona adorable y simpática con el corazón limpio…_

Sam se cayo de la cama y miro debajo de ella, había un diario viejo y arrugado…Lo tomo y leyó:

_13 de septiembre de 1995_

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy me e mudado a una casa, e encontrado una puerta de un desván, me e quedado intranquila un librito ha dicho que mi hermano de 1 año morirá en diciembre por una enfermedad respiratoria._

_Cuando les e querido avisar a mis padres me e atragantado y e olvidado que les iba a decir, e llorado y abrazado a mi hermanito, me estoy asustando…_

Sam soltó un grito ahogado y con el diario entre las manos bajo del desván apresuradamente.

-¡Melanie! ¡Melanie!-Grito Sam Asustada-¡Ven aqui!

Sam se atraganto y de pronto para ella todo se volvió obscuro…


End file.
